robotwarsfandomcom-20200215-history
Snookums
Snookums was a robot from Nevada that entered three competitions during the second season of Robot Wars: Extreme Warriors. It lost in the first round of the US Championship to Propeller-Head and Psycho Chicken, and in the Tag Team Terror, teamed up with the loanerbot Bang, to G-Force and Sir Force A Lot. However, it reached the final round of the Robot Rebellion alongside Snake Bite, but was defeated by Shunt, Dead Metal and Sir Killalot. Driver Ed Robinson was a sword swallower and fire-breather by trade. The team also had a toy parrot mascot called Cracker. Ed also hosted the November 2002 4th Robojoust event in Las Vegas using a modified Snookums as a House Robot, with the robot themed around a shark, re-painted black and featuring a set of jaws. Design Designed to look like a swordfish, Snookums was built from a propane tank and was armed with a pneumatic lifting sword as its weapon. However, the force of the weapon was so strong that it broke itself whenever it fired, which often forced Snookums to fight without it working throughout most of its battles. Despite this setback, the propane tank body was strong enough to withstand attacks from Propeller-Head and the House Robots throughout its appearances. Robot History Season 2 In the US Championship, Snookums was up against Propeller-Head and Psycho Chicken. It started attacking Team Robot Dojo's robot, who then demolished the chicken's egg, before suffering damage from Psycho Chicken and Propeller-Head's spinning weapons. Snookums struggled to move after this, while the House Robots attacked Psycho Chicken, with Sergeant Bash setting the latter alight a few times. Eventually, it stopped moving altogether, and was reversed into the pit by Sir Killalot. In the Tag Team Terror, it competed alongside the loanerbot Bang, facing against G-Force and Sir Force A Lot in the first round. It started by pushing G-Force, before tagging Bang, who was pushed onto the flames by G-Force and Sir Force A Lot. Bang then had a tyre punctured and Snookums' sword was broken. Sir Force A Lot, Shunt and Sir Killalot all attacked Snookums, the latter throwing it upside-down. Shunt than axed Snookums and the immobile Bang, before Sir Force A Lot pitted Bang, and Snookums, who was flipped. Snookums also participated in the Robot Rebellion. It faced Medusa Oblongotta in the first round and finally managed to use its sword to lift Medusa Oblongotta up. Snookums then used its tail to entangle Medusa Oblongotta's blade and push it into the CPZ where it was finished off by the House Robots. In the second round, it faced Ninjitsu. Despite taking much punishment from Ninjitsu's blade, it still managed to use its sword to lift Ninjitsu up. A piece of Snookums' face got caught in Ninjitsu's blade, stopping it. Sergeant Bash then grabbed hold of Snookums' tail but it managed to get away and win on a judges decision. In the final battle, Snookums and Snake Bite faced the House Robots Dead Metal and Shunt. Snookums managed to stab Shunt with its sword, but couldn't overturn it. Sir Killalot then entered the arena and picked Snookums up and tossed it onto its back where it couldn't self-right. Snookums was then picked up and spun around by Sir Killalot again. Snookums ended up in the drop zone, where a big organ landed on it and was then pitted along with Snake Bite. Results |} Wins/Losses Snookumsdamage.jpg|A damaged Snookums after the Robot Rebellion. Fintastic.jpg|Fintastic Snookums as the house bot.png|Snookums as the House Robot at 4th RoboJoust in November of 2002 *Wins: 2 *Losses: 3 Series Record *Season 1: Did not enter *Season 2: Heat, Round 1 Outside Robot Wars Snookums also entered Season 2.0 of Robotica under the name Fin-Tastic. Snookums acted as a house robot for the 2004 4th annual Robojoust event in Las Vegas but was only used for the first few fights and remained motionless for all the rest until it was removed from the arena. Category:US Series competitors Category:Robots from California Category:Robots from Nevada Category:Robots with Spears Category:Robots with Lifters Category:Robots with more Losses than Wins Category:Animal Based Robots Category:Robots with Mascots Category:Victims of The Drop Zone Category:Tag Team Competitors Category:Robotica Competitors